Broken Atobe, Fixing Ryoma?
by KookieMe
Summary: Camp breaks Atobe and whom better to fix him back up than our ever loving prince? Royal Pair. One-shot.


Summery- Camp breaks Atobe and whom better to fix him back up than our ever loving prince? Royal Pair.

Declaimer I would love to say I did but then I'd be sued.

Warning Not Beta-Read. Major ooc. This is a boyxboy. -If you don't like either than don't read. Leave now. It's rude to point out how their too ooc or that my grammar is really bad when I already warned you.

Pairing Royal pair; Atobe x Ryoma

-Start!-

"That guy is so pathetic."

"Heh, what do you expect from a snobby spoiled guy like him?"

"Yeah, guys like him can't do anything on their own."

"I bet he doesn't even know how to hold a broom correctly!"

Atobe bit his inner cheek and tried to not let it show just how much their whisperings were hurting him. Ever since he's been at this camp, all he's heard were words like 'useless', 'snobby' and 'annoying'. At first he ignored the banters and the whispers, thinking that after they saw his tennis skills that they would be awed, but instead they seemed less than caring.

Within the first 2 weeks of his 2 month stay Atobe had felt he lost himself from being that once superior person whom wouldn't let anything tear him down, but it did and it hurt. It wasn't like he never heard those words before, it just hurt that he knew that while in this camp they were more than 100 true.

He never touched a cleaning tool in his life, he didn't know how to cook nor clean or anything else besides what he was taught. All in all, Atobe was the most useless person in the camp and probably most of the world without help from his servants.

Setting the sponge down and washing his hands he dried his palms and sat down, hearing the whispers and chuckles continue.

"Finally! I thought he was going to try to wash them forever! Then we'd have to stay here longer to wash all of them all over!"

"Ugh! I wish he'd just leave! I mean we can't even tell him to do something since he'll just make it worse!"

"See, now that's the kind of guy that's only useful in whatever his rich daddy's company is producing."

"I bet he had home tutors as well while going to some rich ass school."

"Yeah and then everyone thinks he's so smart while people with high grades too just went to school normally."

"Well, you know, not every rich guy is like him. Like Ryoma-kun, he's rich but he's actually good at things."

"Yeah, even without servants Ryoma-kun could take care of himself. He's so cool."

"Yeah, I look up to him a bit, don't you?"

"Duh, and I bet a lot of others do to."

"But that's Ryoma-kun. He's just an awesome person, unlike others."

"You mean purple head?"

"Useless."

"I'm so glad I'm not him."

Of course, it was always Ryoma-kun this and Ryoma-kun that. When Atobe first came into the camp it was Ryoma whom first criticized him; calling him Monkey King and what not. But after the first 2 weeks when everyone in the camp found out just how useless he was, Ryoma changed his nickname to 'Useless Monkey King'.

And even if Atobe tried to retaliate back, the younger boy was always three steps ahead of him. Unlike himself Ryoma was the Prince of the camp; easily doing any job assigned to him, intelligent with no need of tutors, skilled in tennis even beyond Atobe's own ability and could even command an army without raising his voice if he wanted to.

The other sad thing was that Ryoma came from a family even richer than his own, and yet easily took on tasks like cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the visiting children. All in all Ryoma was everything he wasn't and more. Every since Atobe met him almost 2 months ago at the beginning of summer during the opening at the camp the younger boy always outshone him.

Atobe felt tears prick the corners of his eyes and quickly walked out of the kitchen cabin. He leaned against the wooden wall trying to calm his shaking breath before sliding down to the ground, his knees pulled close and his face buried into his hands.

"Oi, if it isn't useless Monkey King."

Atobe looked up to see Ryoma staring down at him, a mighty smirk on his face and hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?"

That smirk widened and the boy shrugged. "I was just wandering. What are you doing out here anyways? Isn't your cabin doing Kitchen duty tonight?"

Atobe reburied his face in his hands and tried to ignore the younger boy.

"Wait; don't tell me...they kicked you out? Is that it Useless Monkey King?"

The boy asked mockingly, laughing afterwards and was probably meant as a joke but Atobe couldn't stop himself from flinching when the question was asked. It seemed like the boy noticed because his laugh died down immediately.

"Wait so…they really did?!" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

Atobe felt tears prick his eyes again and buried his face deeper into his hands, pulling his knees in tight. "So what if they did?" he only mumbled those words but the tremble in them was obvious.

"I'm not like you okay?! I'm useless without servants, I can't do anything right. I'm just some rich snobby brat whom can't do anything myself. I can't cook, I can't clean, and I can't even wash the dishes! I'm just a stupid useless Monkey King! You were right all the time okay?!"

Atobe tried to stop them, he really did, but his tears refused to stop and cascaded down his face, dripping through his fingertips. He let out a small choked sob, lifting his head slightly in attempt to rub away his salty tears. He waited for the boy to laugh or mock him but instead he heard the rustling of the leaves under moving feet.

Feeling two small but warm hands cup his face, Atobe opened his eyes. Ryoma had gotten onto his knees and was tilting his head upward. Atobe stared into the boy's golden pools as the boy leaned his small forehead onto his own, their hair meshing together at the tips. The younger boy closed his eyes and gave a tired sigh before reopening them into a lazy stare.

"You really are a useless person Keigo."

Atobe gasped at the sound of his name on the boy's tongue, a warm tingling feeling flowing through him. "I…" Atobe trailed off before he hardly started, what was he going to say?

Ryoma stared at him boredly before shaking his head and getting up, taking the warmth with him.

"Alright, come on."

Atobe stared at the hand offered down to him before reaching out and slowing wrapping his hand around it. He was easily pulled to his feet and silently wondered exactly what was happening as the boy led him through the woods.

"I don't have a handkerchief with me at the moment so don't you go crying until we get there."

Where? Where was Ryoma taking him? Atobe wanted to ask so many questions but couldn't find the courage to actually voice them. Instead he looked down and focused on their entwined hands. He could feel his palm and fingers tingling at the contact and the warmth pooling around his hand.

Giving a gentle squeeze as if to test reality he jumped when the hand gave a squeeze back. He looked back up to see the boy tilt his head towards him, offering a small smile. Atobe was, to say, shocked and found himself smiling back, feeling very grateful towards the boy at the moment.

He continued to follow the younger boy before they reached Ryoma's cabin. Atobe froze in his steps, stopping both of them from advancing any closer, afraid of what Ryoma's cabin mates would say when they saw him. Ryoma looked at him and sighed, giving his hand another small squeeze.

"It's okay. It's just my cabin, I don't have cabin mates."

Atobe bit his lip before nodding and following the boy towards the cabin. He was glad when Ryoma didn't let go of his hand as the younger boy opened the door and lead them inside. Turning on the light and closing the door Ryoma lead him to his bed and tried to seat him, Ryoma's hand slipping from his grip. Atobe felt a sudden panic and quickly re-grabbed the younger boy's hand. Ryoma carefully tried to pry his hand away but Atobe only tightened his grip, an unfamiliar fear spreading through him.

"Sigh…Keigo, let go. I'm just going to get something to clean your face with."

Atobe twitched before reluctantly letting go of the small wrist, and instead bring his hands together twiddling with his fingers in a nervous state. In a few minutes, Ryoma reappeared in front of him holding out a wet towel. Atobe only stared at it before Ryoma grabbed his hand, placed the towel into his grip and told him to wipe his face.

Feeling the warm damp cotton against his face Atobe let out a relaxing sigh as he wiped away any trace of his previous crying state. When finished Atobe looked up to hand back the towel, only to be met with a dark mug, and once again opted to stare.

"It's called tea. You drink it."

Atobe switched the towel for the mug and took a small sip.

"Tea during summer?" he asked weakly, not wanting to anger the boy in his sudden kindness.

He glanced at Ryoma to see the boy raising an eyebrow before shrugging.

"It's been raining for the past 5 days and though it's not raining now I'm sure you would agree that it's pretty cold today."

Atobe gave a small nod before taking another, longer, sip. The sweet taste and the soothing smell calmed him a bit and he relaxed his unknowingly hunched shoulders.

Minutes passed by with only the sound of the clock ticking as the two drank from their mugs silently. Atobe lifted his head towards the window when soft taps reached his ears, rain slowly started to pour in before turning into a steady shower.

"You're choice. Here or your cabin."

Turning to the voice, Atobe made a small sound of confusion. Ryoma took another sip before answering.

"I'm giving you a choice. As you can see it's raining out. You can either stay here tonight or you can go back to your cabin. If you want I can lend you an umbrella."

Atobe gaped for a second before staring down at his half finished tea mug. He cleared his throat once, opened his mouth, and then cleared his throat again.

"Why…why are you being so nice to me?" as he spoke the question he couldn't stop his voice from growing smaller, unintentionally proving his fear of asking such a question.

Ryoma stared at him for a while before setting down his cup onto the counter and running his hand through his emerald locks.

"I…I honestly don't know. But since I am, well…I just am. Is that a problem?"

The last question was asked with a hint of irritation and Atobe found himself quickly shaking his head. After finishing his tea in a few big gulps he set the cup on the nearby desk.

"You know..."

Atobe turned to the boy's voice and his eyes instantly met with gold, the boy's gaze trapped him easily and Atobe found himself unable to pull away. The boy cleared his throat before continuing.

"It's not your fault…not being able to do anything in the camp I mean. We're from rich families and no one expects us to be able to do those things. We have servants so we don't have to focus on household chores so we could focus on things like the company and what to do in economic situations. The less time we spend on household chores, the more time we have to advance further. Simply as that."

The words were said so smoothly and casually that Atobe was almost bought by them, but then he remembered that the boy whom held him captive so easily by a simply stare at the moment could also do household chores. Forcing himself to look away from the unwavering gaze Atobe cleared his throat.

"What about you? You can do those things."

Maybe he did it on purpose so his question wouldn't be heard, but Atobe was well aware that when he asked, his voice was only a small whisper.

"Hm? I am me and you are you. Just because I could do something doesn't mean you also have to be able to do it. Look, just stop listening to what others think of you and focus on what you want. If being unable to do things like cleaning and such bothers you so much, all you have to do is ask for help. It's really not as complicated as you think it is."

Atobe relaxed himself greatly at the sound of Ryoma's voice and his mind slowly unwound itself to the words spoken so easily from the younger heir. With his mind suddenly clearing, the question Ryoma asked earlier popped into mind and the feeling of being nervous crept back into him.

"Can…can I go back to my cabin?"

He didn't look up but could feel the boy's eyes on him.

"…Alright."

There was some shuffling and items being moved. A coat and umbrella appeared in front of him and he looked up to see the boy staring down at him. His hands twitched as he tried to voice out his thoughts again. Why? Why couldn't he voice out what he wanted to, like he usually did? Since when was he so afraid?

"Can I…grab my things and…sleep over here tonight?"

Ryoma seemed to stare at him for what seemed like hours before he spoke.

"Do whatever you want."

Atobe nodded and grabbed the coat and umbrella, slipping the coat on. "Then, I'll be back." He found his voice stabilizing and his sentencing connecting again.

"Aa."

Walking out the door and opening the umbrella, Atobe glanced back to make sure that Ryoma was really agreeing with this. The boy looked at him boredly and offered a lazy smirk.

"I'll wait. So hurry up Monkey King."

Atobe felt his lips twitch in almost a familiar smirk which he had forgotten since he entered this camp and nodded, running off into the rain.

-End-

Okay, so that was it. Nothing really mushy, and stuff. But I do hope ya enjoyed it. Reviews will be welcomed. Flames will be glared at and ignored.


End file.
